ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven: The Dragon's Eye
Raven: The Dragon's Eye is a CBBC children's adventure game show, and the third (and currently, final) spin-off to the main series, Raven. It comprises one series, which aired first on the CBBC Channel. In this series, warriors compete as teams and attempt to collect as many stones as possible by completing fourteen tasks, so that they may enter The Forgotten Kingdom, and find The Dragon's Eye. Plot Raven's homeland had been freed from Nevar's 'icy curse' by the mystical water brought back from the Secret Temple by Raven and Sonro (champion of Raven the Secret Temple). Nevar, thought to be dead; killed when the Temple collapsed, survived and returned to Raven's homeland, planning a terrible revenge. He sought the Dragon's Eye, a magical stone of such power that it is said to corrupt all those that try to claim it as their own. So Raven brought 16 warriors to the Great Forest, there to undergo a series of trials held by the tree spirits to see which of them were worthy to proceed through a portal into the Forgotten Kingdom, there to reach the Castle of Shadows and retrieve the Eye so Raven could destroy it before it fell into the hands of Nevar. Nevar followed Raven and his warriors, and attempted to end Raven's quest. Ervan played a role in sabotaging the quest, he hoped to gain Raven's trust, and Nevar's trust so they would destroy each other and Ervan could claim the Eye as his own. Ervan used to serve Nevar, when he was still human, before Nevar and his men were cursed by the staff Nevar stole form the great Oak (as explained in Raven the Island). Teams and Warriors Like in Raven: The Island, and Raven: The Secret Temple the contestants were divided into teams of four (two boys and two girls). However, unlike RTI (but similar to TST), there were four teams rather than three. The leaders were shown to be decided by two trials on the first day; all four would play one game, with the two winners playing a further game (usually involving a weapon) (see below). The warrior who won both would become leader. Moreover, the stones the warriors sought had a different purpose; if a warrior were to be lost in a challenge, eight of these stones would be needed to bring them back. If the warrior lost again, or the team didn't want them back, or they didn't have enough reward stones, or they lost post-(that one waterfall challenge), they couldn't be brought back then or at any other point. Otters (wore blue) Notable for being the first entire team to survive the entirety of the first leg of the quest in a spin-off (The Spirit Trials in this particular spin-off). * Arkil - Harri The warrior who went on to win the show. * Veska - Jake * Halsem - Charlie (Leader) * Kasha - Hannah Wolves' (wore red)' * Hareb - Phoebe * Lemec- Amelia (Leader) * Arros - Simon * Cermal- Emma The least remembered warrior of TDE due to not having much screen-time. She was lost in the second spirit trial, being lost at the Thrall Threads, along with fellow warrior, and leader Lemec. The wolves decided not to bring her back, in favour of bringing back leader Lemec (they did not have enough stones to bring back both warriors), meaning Cermal ultimately placed 16th Overall. Eagles (wore yellow) * Varan - Brogan (Leader) * Gydan - Aidan * Kelin - Sam * Ahrdin - Lisa Bears (wore green) Notable for being the first entire team to be eliminated before the final stretch of the quest, ironically being in the lead at the point where they all perished. * Larim - Milo (Leader) * Nardel - Helen * Miran - Erinna * Janot - Ben Leadership trials Otters *Rine Line: The warriors have a spiked ball-on chain that they must swing through elevated rings to reach the end of the course. Arkil and Halsem advanced to the second challenge, being the only two in contension in this challenge, as Kasha and Vesak lagged far behind. *Symbol Square: For Arkil and Halsem, the next trial they were required to complete was that they were required to run and collect puzzle pieces and bring them back to a square podium, where they must complete a 3x3 puzzle. Halsem completed the puzzle first, making Halsem the leader of the Otters. Wolves *Pennant Run: The warriors must run and jump over wooden hurdles to collect pennants of their assigned colour. However, not all pennants have been cut to the same length, and must arrange them so they rest in the flag-poles at the same level. Lemec and Hareb advanced to the second challenge, with all of the wolves aside from Cermal finishing close together. *Spear Strike: For Lemec and Hareb, the next trial they were required to complete was that they were required to throw spears at elevated sandbags, the first to hit all three would become the leader of the Wolves. Lemec hit 3 to Harebs 2, making Lemec the leader of the Wolves. Eagles * Shield Race: The warriors must flip their shield through the obstacle course to the end, placing the shield in the stand they will find there. Kelin and Varan advanced the second challenge, with Kelin placing far ahead of his fellow warriors, with the other three finish the course close behind each other. * Shape Build: For Kelin and Varan, the next trial they were required to complete was that they were required to complete a puzzle where they must run to collect their wooden puzzle pieces, and fit them into the frame to fill it and create a certain shape. Varan completed the puzzle first, making her the leader of the Eagles. Bears *Barrel Roll: The warriors must steer a barrel between posts, following their coloured arrows atop the posts to the end of the course, rolling their barrels up the ramps and through the barricade. Nardel and Larim advanced to the second challenge, however all of the bears were close to the finish. *Shot Hurl: For Nardel and Larim, the next trial they were required to complete, was that they must use catapults to hit three targets, the first to hit all three would become the leader of the Bears. Larim hit 3 to Nardels 0, making Larim the leader of the Bears. The Spirit Trials Before the warriors can enter the forgotten kingdom, they must complete a series of challenges devised by the tree spirits of the forest, to ensure they are worthy for the tree spirits to open up the portal leading to the forgotten kingdom to the warriors. On their first evening in the forest, the new leaders (Halsem, Lemec, Varan and Larim) were presented with six reward stones each. In each spirit trial, each team could win up to a maximum of a further four reward stones. If a warrior was taken during the spirit trials, the team could give Raven 8 reward stones to buy them back. This was granted once to each warrior. At the end of the trials, the team with the most stones would be allowed to bypass The Torrent, at which point each team would surrender their reward stones, so nobody could be brought back in the final leg of the quest. Leadership * White Water: The warriors are all in a large boat and are hurled by vicious water downstream. The leader must attempt to direct their team to control and steer the boat to collect the three reward stones along the rapids, then to the cliff face where a warrior must use a rope to climb up the cliff face to retrieve the final reward stone. **Otters: **Eagles: **Wolves: Day 2 **Bears: * Magnetic Maze: The leader must guide the other warriors (who can't see the maze as they are underneath it) to use their magnet to guide reward stones to the center of the maze to retrieve them. **Otters: **Eagles: **Wolves: **Bears: Day 2 Wisdom * Letter Path: Warriors are posed 4 questions, they must step onto a letter, to which they are asked a question to do with nature, whose answer begins with the letter stepped on. for each question they get wrong, a reward stone disappears at the end of the path, with 4 reward stones being available if all 4 questions are answered correctly. * Otters: *Eagles: Day 2 *Wolves: *Bears: Strength * River Rope: Warriors must choose either the easy or hard path and use a rope to pull their raft to the island at the end of the course. If a warrior let go of the rope and drifted off-course they would be taken by a tree-spirit. **Otters: Day 2 **Eagles: **Wolves: **Bears: Accuracy * Agility * Courage * Category:Series Category:Spin-offs